Raise A Little Hell At Hogwarts!
by Little Miss Mischief
Summary: Two very unique Australian witches come to Hogwarts to raise a little hell.Their reckless behavior got them expelled from their last school,what will happen at Hogwarts? SB/OC RL/OC JP/LE Rated M for language and later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hello! My real name is Amber,and this is my second attempt at Harry Potter Fanfiction,although I have been reading it for over a year. I love Sirius/OC stories,so I decided to write one after I got an idea that popped into my head today when I was really bored. I haven't even planned futher than the 2nd chapter,so deal with me! This chapter is _EXTREMELY _short,but it was needed.**

**Disclaimer: SUPRISE!! I am JK Rowling! (I wish) Of course I'm not JK Rowling! I don't own any of the Potterverse or characters that you recognise.**

Prologue:

_September 20th 1976 at The Australian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It was boiling hot inside the classroom as all the students worked on their Transfiguration skills with Professor Vicissitudo. All the students that is,except for two.Those two students were waiting outside the door hidden from view behind a statue of a dragon. The bell rang signalling the end of class,but they didn't move.They heard the Professor dismissing the class and as soon as the door started opening,the two students yelled '_sermo similis canis!',_pointing their wands at the door_._

A very suprised figure stepped out of the doorwayand tried to yell at the attackers,only to find that she could only bark. The two students were laughing so hard,that tears were streaming down their faces.

Students were now exiting the classroom,and were shaking their heads in disgust at the prank. THe victim of the prank had turned out to be the headmistress of their school. She took the spell off herself with non-verbal magic,them yelled at the two prankers for five minutes before telling the two students to follow her to her office.

Two hours later,they had been expelled. The teachers were sick of them pulling pranks instead of attending class,starting food fights,abusing the school uniform and breaching every rule their was.

An hour later,their parents picked them up and after a very long talk,lots of arguments,and a couple of letters sent to various schools around the country and the world,there was some good news. The two students were going to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England for the rest of their school life.

**Well...that _was_ really short,but I promise that the other chapters will be longer...hopefully more than 1000 words or so. Please review! After the next chapter,I will only be updating after I get...2 reviews. So please review and I promise that I will read and reply. Also,I love tips and I don't mind constructive critisism.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W ...You know you want to...**


	2. Nervous

**Well this is the next chapter,it's not the best but it's okay. I think the chapters will be about...800 to 1000 words each, at least at the start.**

**Thank you sooo much to MilitaryMarauder  and MISS HEATHER for being my first and only two reviewers! I hope this chapter answers your questions.**

**Disclaimer: SUPRISE! I'm JK Rowling! I own everything to do with Harry Potter! ...Don't believe me? Good. I'm not JK Rowling, I'm Amber, therefore I don't own any of the Harry Potter world/characters, except for the characters that you don't recognise.**

_**Chapter One**_

_Expelled. I can't believe we had were the first ever expelled students from the Australian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean, I can believe that we are the first students, but I can't believe that we are expelled. I guess the teachers got sick of me and Calli pulling pranks instead of going to class, starting food fights, abusing the school uniform and generally breaching every school rule there was. It wasn't our fault that most of the other students were so stuck up that they wouldn't know a joke even if Voldermort danced around singing 'Waltzing Matilda' in a pink tu-tu, speaking in posh french and drinking muggle champagne! Oh well...me and Calli are now at Hogwarts, in England._

I'm starting to drift of into my daydream-land while the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, is saying his speech inside the Great Hall and the first-years are getting sorted into houses, that me and Calli have heard are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Calli leant on the wall beside me, looking as bored as I did, both of us hidden from view from the rest of the school by the two large wooden doors that lead to the Great Hall. 'Well this is _bor-ing_!' whispered Calli, yawning. I nodded in response, also quite tired from traveling halfway round the world just the night before.

I sprung back into attention when a Professor opened the doors to the Great hall. The Professor motioned us to come inside as Dumbledore spoke.

'Now, this year, we have two new students transferring here from Australia. Their names are Callisto Lavery, and Blair Anderson. They will be starting in sixth year and will be sorted by the sorting hat now.'

The Professor that had opened the doors told us to walk down the centre of the Great Hall to the platform at the front, where a stool with a battered hat on top was standing.

We both exchanged an excited look and stepped forward into the aisle that ran between two of the four long tables.

When we were halfway down the aisle, somebody on our left whistled at us. We both looked around and found a very hot guy with black hair, sitting at a table that I recognised as Gryffindor by the colours that the students were wearing on their ties. He was sitting with three other boys, who were laughing and clapping him on the back. One of his friends had messy black hair and glasses, another looked slightly pale with light-brown hair, and the third was shorter and fatter than the rest, and looked a bit shifty.

Rolling my eyes, I thought, '_probably a womanizer,' _and then winked at him before turning away and walking the rest of the way to Professor Dumbledore who was watching us, looking amused. We reached the Professor, and he gestured to the old hat.

'This is the sorting hat, it will sort you into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts.' He said to the two girls.

Turning to Calli, he said, 'Miss Lavery, would you do the honours of going first? Just sit on the stool.'

Calli nodded, turned to me and gave me an unsure look. I gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up. 'Good luck!' I whispered to her.

She sat on the stool and waited as Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. I held my breath as she sat there, waiting for the hat's decision.

After about a minute, the ha opened it's mouth and shouted to the Great Hall. _'Gryffindor!_'

She jumped up with a smile on her face and hugged me and said, 'Good luck,' before walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting next to a girl with red hair.

'Your turn now Miss Anderson,' Spoke Professor Dumbledore with a reassuring smile. I gulped and walked onto the platform and sat down on the stool, looking out at the rest of the hall and feel very nervous.

I saw Calli mouth _'Don't worry_,' to me, and I nodded my head, giving her a small smile. She wasn't my best friend for nothing, she always cheered me up.  
I probably wouldn't be able to cope if I was put in a different house.

Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on my head, and I suddenly heard the hat's voice in my head. _'Well, this is interesting...very interesting...'_

**Duh duh duhhhhh! Haha I left you with a cliffie! I know you don't know much about the characters yet, this chapter was originally gonna be a description of the girls, but that will come up soon I think. Now, I'm sorry if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm typing this at midnight, (my time) so I'm very tired.**

**Hmmm...what house will Blair be in? Did you like this chapter? Have you got any tips? Any names I could use as characters? (I suck at thinking of names.)  
If you want to ask me something or have an idea that I can use...PLEASE REVIEW! You'll get cyber cookies and your name in my author's note!**

**!!R.E.V.I.E.W!!**


End file.
